RAAZ KAALO KA
by loveabhi
Summary: How did KAALO come alive
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Thanks for the reviews for my first story hope you'll like this also

In CID Bureau

Phone rang Freddy picked it

Freddy: Hello CID bureau

Guard: Sir mein guard bol raha hun

Freddy: Haan bolo kya baat hai?

Guard: Sir bahar paanch, che bacche aye hai keh rahe ki Abhi sir aur Daya sir se milna hai mein unko andar bejdu?

Freddy: Haan haan bejdo.

Freddy cuts the phone when Rajat asked him

Rajat: Kaun hai Freddy?

Before Freddy could answer children came in

Freddy: Ayiye betiye yaha par Daya sir aur Abhi sir bahar gaye huye hai thodi der mein ajayengay theek hai

Rajat: Freddy hain kaun ye bacche Freddy kya tum inko jante ho?

Freddy: Haan sir yeh sab Abhi sir aur Daya sir ka khas dost hain

Rajat: Acha hume nahi milvaoge inse?

Freddy: Sorry sir sab log yaha ayiye mein introduce kerunga

Everyone came forward team consists of Rajat,Sachin,Vivek,Tasha,Purvi,Kajal,Kevin,Ishita and Pankaj

Kevin: Chalo bhai shuru karo

Freddy: Sir yeh hain Siya,Shreya,Beni,Divya aur beta apka naam kya hai

Boy: Uncle apne mujhe nahi pehchana mujhe

Freddy: Sorry beta yaad nahi aaraha please batado na

Boy: Theek hai mein aapko ek clue deta hu

Freddy: Haan ye theek rahega chalo jaldi wo clue kya hai bolo

Boy: Mera naam M se shuru hota hai aur mein Abhi sir ka friend hu

Freddy: Hmmmm beta …..

Kavin: Kya huwa Freddy batau

Freddy: Beta thora sa clue aur do na wo kya hein na itne sare cases hai to pls….

Boy: Theek hai ap mein aur Sudhakar uncle khela karte the

Tears came in Freddy's eyes hearing Sudhakar's name

Vivek: Yeh Sudhakar kaun hai sir?

Freddy came back by hearing Vivek's voice

Freddy: Wo Vivek Sudhakar mera bahut acha dost tha

Vivek: Matlab sir ab wo….

Freddy: Nahi raha

Vivek: I'm sorry sir

Freddy: It's okay Vivek (to boy) beta aapka naam Mannu hai?

Mannu: Thank god aapne pehchan liya kaise hain aap

Freddy: Mein theek hun aap kaise ho?

Mannu: Mein bhi theek hun

Just then Abhirika and Dareya entered they saw the kids and were shocked they glanced at each other

Abhijeet: Siya,Shreya,Bini aur tum tum kaun ho beta ?

Mannu: Uncle aap ne mujhe nahi pehchana?

Abhijeet: Nahi beta

Mannu was sad but after hearing giggling sound from Abhi's side he got that it was his plan

Mannu: Uncle app bhi na ab batayiye mera naam kya hai?

Abhijeet: Kya app nahi jante/

Mannu: Uncle please

Abhijeet: Theek hein app ka naam Mannu hain

Mannu: Aap kaise hai?

Abhijeet: Mein theek hu aur tum?

Mannu: Main bhi theek hu

Someone clears there troght it's our Siya

Siya: Abhijeet uncle Mannu ke alawa koi aur bhi log hai yahan

Abhijeet smiles

Abhijeet: Ooooo Miss jealous

Siya: Koi jealous welous nahi hai yaha

Abhijeet: Daya tumhe yaha jalne ki smell arahi hey kya?

Before Daya could answer Siya said

Siya: Arey Daya uncle aapko pata hai jab us din hum gaadi mein aarahe the tab kya hua

Daya: Magar beta jis din?

Siya: Us din jis din uncle mujhe school se le aarahe the tab

Daya: Haan haan kya hua tha us din

Siya: Jab meine khelone manga tho Abhi uncle ne kaha…

Abhijeet knows whats coming next so he cover ups with: Beta Shreya aap bhi yahi ho

And he goes near her

Siya; Daya uncle mein aapko baad mein bataungi

While Abhijeet started talking to Shreya by sign language by talking he suddenly shouted KYA and Shreya started crying

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Daya meine tujhe aur ACP sir se kaha na ki Shreya ko mere paas rehna do per tum logo ki wajese hi hua hai ye

Daya: Kya hua Abhi hum ne kya kiya?

Abhijeet: Daya wo pata hai wo Shreya ke saath kia kiya?

Daya: Kya?

Abhijeet: Daya chalo mere saath abhi foren

Daya: Per ….

He stopped as Abhijeet cluched his wrist and pulled him outside

Abhijeet: Daya hume jaldi Shreya ki uncle ko dundna hai

Daya: Per baat kya hai?

Abhijeet: Daya wo log mere Shreya se gha ki saare kaam karathe the aur maarte pithte the unki himmet kaise hui meri Sherya ko chune ki bhi

Daya: Hum ise chodengey nahi mein abhi kabariyaron ko kaam pe lagata hu

And he phoned his khabri and khabri gave him information

Daya: Abhi hume night club mein jaana hein

At night outside the club

Daya: Dekh khabar pakki haina?

Khabri: Ha sir wo andar baitha hain

Daya: Chalo Abhi

And they went inside club they see him sitting and talking with someone

Ranvijay(Shreya's uncle):Yaar aaj mein bahut khush hoon isiliye aaj ki party mere taraf se hai jitna peena hai peel

Guy 1: Tu pehle ye bata ki kis baat pe khush ho?

Ranvijay: Yaar wo Shreya heina wo ghar se chaligai aur saare property mere naam and laughs

Guy 1: Par yaar agar wo us CID Inspector ke paas cheligai tho

Ranvijay: Kaise chalegi usko ab yaad bhi nahi reha hoga

Abhijeet hears all this and burns with angry he just goes grab his neck and started beating him

Abhijeet; Teri himmat kaisi hui meri Shreya ko haat bhi lagane ki and beats him again now Daya comes and stops Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Tujh jaisi aadmi pe bharosa karke maine bheja use ab jail me sadte rahna

Vivek takes him and leaves from there

**In CID Bureau**

Abhijeet and Daya enters and all looks at went near Shreya and told her everything now she is happy so he is also happy

Abhijeet: Chalo baccho ab ghar chalo bahut late hogayi Sachin,Rajat tum dono inko chodke ayiye

Sachin and Vivek: Yes sir

They moved out with kids

**Some weeks later a girl entered bureau looking so tensed **

Girl: Sir.. aap pls.. meri madat kijiye nahi to hazaro ba…ccho ki jaan ko khatre hain

ACP: Beta baito tum pehle Tasha pani leke aoi

Tasha brings water she drank it in one go

ACP: Ab batao hua kya hai

Girl: Wo …..wo…..wo ….wapis

She stopped as Abhijeet and Dya entered inside laughing as soon as Abhijeet and girl shocked to see each other the girl ran and hugged Abhijeet tightly but Abhijeet was still in shock

**A/N **

Tou kaun hai wo ladki jisse dekhte hi Abhi ko laga shock jaldi reviews karo plsssssssssssss


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

THANKS FOR REVIEWS THODA AUR MILTY TO ACCHA HOTA

AB DEKHIYE KAUN HAI WO LADKI JISSE DEKHTE HI ABHI KO LAGA JATKA

CHAPTER 2

Abhijeet and the girl are shocked girl ran towards Abhijeet and hugged him tight

Abhijeet returned from his thoughts as the girl hugged him tight then he too hugged her tight as he noticed something she fainted

Abhijeet got panic and was continuously shaking her but soon she wiped on his shoulder with her hand(like she did in movie at the ending)now he smiled and said

Abhijeet: SHONA

Shona again hugged him tight then he lifted her and made her sit on chair

Abhijeet: Shona aap aap yaha kaise aayi maine tho aapko dadi ke paas chod aya thana?

Shona: Akdoo uncle aap yaha kiu ho aap ne tho kaha tha ki aap apne gaon jaoge par aap yaha?

Abhijeet: Wo beta main na wo….main na….. haan tumhe pata hai na us ko maarte mere saari barud khatam ho gai issiliya mein ab yahi kaam karta hu tumhe pata hai nay aha kya kaam karte hai?

Shona: Haan akdoo uncle mujhe pata hai ki ye CID Bureau hai

Abhijeet: Tou phir tum yaha kiu aayi mene kaha than a ki kuch dino keliye tum ghar se bahar nahi aavogi par tum yaha kiu aayi agar wo tume kuch kar deta tou

ACP: Abhijeet ye sab kya hai ye ladki kon aur tumhe akdoo uncle kiu bula rahi ha

Daya: Aur ye kuwa gaon aur tho aur kon hai wo jo issko maarna cha hta hai?

Before Abhijeet could say anything Shona called he went near her she said

Shona: Akdoo uncle yeh sab aapko Abhijeet kehke kiu bua rahe hia aapka naam Sameer haina

Abhijeet: Wo beta wo ….baat ye hai ki…mera naam Abhijeet hi hai aur mein yaha 15 saal se kaam karraha hu wo…. Meine tumhe galat naam aur mere bhare mein bhi galat hi bataya

Shona was soo shocked: Per kiu?

Abhijeet: Beta wo mein ek CID officer hu yeh baat agar meine tumhe bataya hota tout um mujse dosti karti agar nahi karti tho mein tumhe kaalo se bacha pata kya?

Shona nodded her head in NO with teary eyes

While Abhijeet continued: Issiliye tumhe nahi bataya I'm soo sorry Shona mein tumse jhut bolke tume hurt karneke irada nahi tha plss and he holded his ears and looked at her with cute innocent face she immediately forgived him

Abhijeet: Shona beta ye hai Daya uncle,ACP uncle,Tasha aunty,Vivek uncle,Shreya aunty,tarika aunty,salunkeuncle,Rajat uncle,Purvi aunty(to all)aur ye hai Shona sab hi bola

Everyone: Hi Shona

Shone: Hi(to abhijeet) akdoo uncle yeh sab log aapke sath me kaam karte hai kya?

Abhijeet; Haan beta tume yeh ache lage ?

Shona: Nahi (all looked at her sadly)ache nahi bohut ache

Everyone where thinked something and said

Daya: Waise boss ye akdoo uncle kiu bula rahi hai tume

Before Abhijeet could say anything Shona said

Shona: Kyunki yeh na bohut bad aur gusse wale uncle the jab hum pehli baar mile the aur aapka pata hai innone tho bus me chedte hi mujse aur baju wali aunty se jhagda karna lage aur mujhe dhoop me bita diya

Everyone were shocked on his behavior but Daya said

Daya: tho kya aapne yeh naam akdoo uncle inke pit piche(without his knowledge)lagaye the ya phir is ski moo par hi bol diya

Shona: Meine tho inke moo par hi bol diya aur uske baad jab meine akdoo unv=cle bulaya tha tab innonehi response diya tab se mein inko akdoo uncle hi bula rahi hoon aur innone mujhe kuch na bola

Everyone started giggling but when they heard ACP's voice they stopped

ACP: Yeh me kya sunn raha hu Abhijeet tumne ek choti bacchi to itna tang kiya?

Abhijeet (hurridly): Nahi sir wo jab mein bus ke andar gaya to yeh meri seat per baiti hue thi tab meine use kaha ki wo apni seat par baith jaye jo ki meiri bagal me thi aur issi baat kp leke baith gayi yeh tho aur jab bus ko thodi der ruka tab meine iss ke sath dosti karli mere bhareme jhoot bola kyuki jab isse pata chalega ki mein ek CID officer hut ho yeh bahut darr jayegi aur mujse dosti nahi karegi jab se humari dosti huwi tab se yeh meri dadima bangayi

All giggiled at his voice and face expressions then he continued to say

Abhijeet: Beta meine aapse puchna hi bhul gaya ki aap yaha kia kar rahi ho

Shona(got scared and hugged him): Akdoo uncle wo….wo….wapis agayi…..us us ko meine dekha tha mere gaon mein issiliya bhag ke agayi wo..

She stopped as she saw Abhijeet's grip on her was tight and his eyes were teary too then she shaked him with he came back to present

Shona: Uncle mujhe kuch nahi hua mein theek hu

Abhijeet; Tasha,Purvi jara isse icecream khila kar ley ana aur ha savdan rehna jab tumhe lage kuch theek nahi hai tho ajana

Tasha: Sir per …

Abhijeet(cutted her): Tasha plsss use fight mat karna apna aur iska khayal rakna aur haan jyada door mat jana theek hai

Tasha,Purvi: Yes sir

They both went away while Abhijeet murmured: Ab tak theek ho per kab tak suddenly he shouted **NAHI** **MAIN TUMHE KUCH NAHIN HONE DUNGA**

Daya paniced and hugged Abhijeet tightly with this he came back from thoughts

ACP: Abhijeet hume batau kya huwa sab kuch

Abhijeeet: Yes sir and he told them everything(you can watch full movie of kaalo to khow what he told)

All were shocked

ACP: MY GOD! ABHIJEET AGAR TUMHE KUCH HO JAATA TOU

Abhijeet: Sir mujhe meri chinta nahi thi sir us waqt sirf mera mann me yehi vhal raha tha ki kaise bhi karle par mujhe Shona sahi salamat chahiye

ACP: Par Abhijeet ye sab huwa kab?

Abhijeet: Sir jab maine last month mission keliye gaya tha tab huwa tha sir

Then suddenly an old woman entered bureau

Old woman: JI mein Shona ki dadi hu mujhe pata chala ki wo yehi hai mein use wapis lejane ayi hu(seeing Abhijeet)aap vahi hai na jo Shona ko lekar ghar par ayete

Abhijeet: Ji(angrily)

Old woman: Who kaha hai?

Abhijeet: Wo tho chali gien wo bus se jarahi hai aap bhi jayiye wo apne gaon gayi hai ab tak half distance chali gayi hogi

Old woman: Ji

And she went away then ACP said

ACP: Abhijeet tumne galat kiu keh diya use

Abhijeet ;Kyunki yeh hi **KAALO** hai

EVERYONE WERE SHOCKED

**A/N**

SHOCKED HO NA BAAT KYA HAI KYA ABHIJEET HARA PAYEGA YA KHUD HAREGA PATA KARNE KELIYE REVIEW SOON AND PLSSSS AND IF U DON'T LIKE MY STORY I WILL END IT IN NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AS I HAVE AN INTERNET PROBLEM CAN'T UPDATE**

**RECAP: I HAVE ENDED WHEN ABHI SAID THAT THE WOMAN WAS KAALO**

Abhijeet: kyuki sir yeh hi hai Kaalo

EVERYONE WERE SHOCKED TO HEAR THIS

ACP: Abhijeet ye tum kya keh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: sir mein sach keh raha hun yeh yahi kaalo hain jis ke bareme meine aap ko ab bataya

Daya: per Abhijeet yeh toh…..

Abhijeet: Daya tune notice kiya isski green aankein yehi green aankein kaalo ki hai maine dekha use marte waqt yehi kaalo hai hame isse hi maarna hai

Daya: thi tumne isse bejh kyu di hum isse yehi maar dente

Abhijeet : Daya tumhe lagta hai…. yeh itni aasani se marega… nahi… nahi marega ye itni aasani se agar yeh goli se marti tho mein issse barud se kyu maarunga meine chalayi thi goli isske upar per kuch nahi hua issiliye meine barud isstimal kiya jo mere paas tha

Daya: agar aisa hua tho hum isse kaha maarengey

Abhijeet: ussi desert mein jaha meine mara hai use aur sirf mein hi jaunga aur koi nahi aayega mein jaan bujh ke tum logo ki jaan khatre mein nahi daal sakta pls

Daya: par Abhi…

Abhijeet: Daya pls meine bol diya na ab mein chalta hun bye

And he went away

Daya: Abhi…

ACP: Daya jane do use hum bhi jayengey par disguise mein

Daya: theek hai sir

ACP: Daya hum sab nahi sirf teen chaar log toh tum,mein,Rajat,Vivek bas aur koi nahi

Everyone: par sir hum

ACP: nahi tum log bureau sambhalo chalo tum log

AND ACP WENT AWAY WITH TRIO

**NEXT DAY MORNING AT BUS STOP**

**A/N ABHIJEET WENT AWAY WITH SHONA**

**ACP-OLD PUNJABI MAN**

**DAYA-GIRL**

**RAJAT-TAPORI**

**VIVEK-TOURIST**

INSIDE THE BUS ALL WERE THERE INCLUDING OUR CID PEOPLE

Abhijeet(looking around):yeh log mujhe kuch ajeeb lag rahe hai Shona tum theek ho

Shona:haan uncle mein theek hun aap fiker mat kijiye

Abhijeet:theek hai tum apna kaam karo

She was sewing a sweater with needle and threads(like she was doing at first in movie)

BUS JUST STARTED IN CITY WHILE GOING DRIVER STOPPED THE BUS FROM BREAKFAST ALL GOT DOWN HAD BREAKFAST AND AGAIN THE BUS STARTED

SUDDENLY ABHIJEET NOTICED SOMETHING ON THE GIRL(DAYA) SHE WAS WEARING SAME BRALET AND CHAIN WHICH HE GAVE TO DAYA SO HE CAREFULLY LOOKED AT THE GIRL THEN HE RECOGNISED HER TO BE DAYA AND SMILED

Abhijeet(thinking):yeh nahi sudrega….. kaha tha ki nahi aana par nahi manega(loudly)Shona tum yehi baitho mein abhi aaya

Shone nodded and Abhijeet went near girl(Daya) and sat beside her

Abhijeet: kyu aaye ho meine kaha thana nahi aana par phir bhi meri baat manoge kab tum huh

Daya in girl voice:kaun hai aap aur ye kya bathamizi hai?

Abhijeet(naughtily):aare itni jaldi bulgayi mujhe ha?

Daya:mujhe nahi pata tum kaun ho naam kya hai tumhara?

Abhijeet(naughtily):naam ko goli maaro pehle kaam tho karle(by saying this he went more closer to her)

Daya:arey yaar yeh tum kya kar rahe ho boss tumne mujhe nahi pehchana mujhe nahi jaante

Abhijeet:jaanta tho mein tumhe 17 saal se hun bus ab tumhara naam bhi mein hi rakh de tha hun aa…..Diya hai tumhara naam…. kaisa hai(winked)

Daya:aare boss yeh kya tumne tho mujhe ladki hi bana diya per tum mujhe pehchane kaise?

Abhijeet: bhai mera apna tareeke hote hai tumhe kyu batao ab bolo kyu aya aur kaun kaun aya hai tumhare sath?

Daya:sorry boss mujhe pata nai kyu par aa tho gaya hun na aur mein, ACP sir,Rajat,Vivek aaye hai mein akele hi aata par tumhe pata haina ACP sir ne mana kiya chalo jao ab Shona ke paas

Abhijeet: theek hai Diya(smiling) bye

Daya(angrily):huh bye

Abhijeet went near Shona

Shone: Abhi uncle aap unhe jante hai kya?

Abhijeet:ha wo mera dost hai

Shone:kafi ajeeb haina

Abhijeet(laughing):ha bohat ajeeb hai par acha bhi tho hai chalo ab tum tumhara kaam karo baad mein pata chal jaiga

Shone:theek hai

And she continued her work

Bus went near a bridge and that bridge was broken so they have to cross the kaalo area and go Abhi signaled Daya something and said to the bus driver

Abhijeet: driver koi aur route hai kya jaha se hum jaa sakte hai?

Driver:ha hai par wo long route hai

Abhijeet:theek hai chalo ussi raste se

Old man in the bus said:yeh kya keh rahe ho tum uss raste se jana matlab maut ko daawat dena

Abhjeet;par uncle uss ke siwa koi aur rasta nahi hai

Driver:ha agar aap chahte toh yehi utar sakte hai

Old man:nahi chalo

Driver:theek hai

And the bus moved Abhijeet went near Daya and said

Abhijeet: Daya yeh wahi rasta hai jisse hum pehle bhi aaye the issiliye meine yehi se jane keliye kaha

Daya:theek hai Abhi tum ye Bluetooth lo aur sab se contact mein reh sakte theek hai

Abhijeet;ok

And he went and sat near Shona and soon the bus tyre got punchured and all got down

Abhijeet:tumhare paas koi aur tyre hai kya

Driver:nahi saab bas yehi hai

Abhijeet:kya toh ab kya kare

Driver:karna kya hai saab hum sab ko ab paidal hi chalna padega chaliye

Abhijeet and others agreed and they started to walk soon they saw a man got disappeared and there came kaalo and all started running

Abhijeet:Shona tumhe kuch nai hoga mein huna

Shone:uncle mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai

And they all went into the hut like thing and sat there and our cid officers went some far from them and were discussing something then the old man said

Old man:wo rakshas iss ladki keliya aayi hai hume isse marna hoga

And they all started moving towards her when Abhijeet saw them and ran towards Shona

Abhijeet:kya hua aap sab isse aise kyu dekh rahe ho ha?

Old man:iss ladki ko hame maarna hoga isske liya hi wo kaalo humare peecha pada hai

And they again started to move towards her then Abhi took out his gun and pointed towards them

Abhijeet:khabardar agar kisi ne isse kuch karne ka socha tho

All got afraid of gun one of them asked

Man:kaun ho tum aur ye banduk kaha se aaya tumhare pass

Abhijeet looked at ACP and ACP said

ACP:dekhiye hum sab CID se hai aur iss kaalo ko maarne keliye aaye hai

Man:sir aap CID se hai pls sir hame bacha ligiye isse pls sir

Rajat:dekho tum log chinta mat karo hum tum logo ko bacha lengey

Vivek:par kaise sir

Abhijeet: Vivek wo barud jo humne laya hai wok aha hai

Vivek:sir ye raha barud and gave him the bag

Abhijeet:good ab sir hum sab jaakar use ladengey tab mein peeche se aa kar uss pe ye baarud giraounga tabhi Daya tum uspe aag lagadena jaldi se theek hai

Daya:theek hai

And the kaalo came then CID team started to fight and then Abhi came from back and put all the barud on it and Daya put the aag and they all went away and kaalo got killed again and they happily went near Shona

SO KAALO KO THO MAAR DIYA AB AAGE MUMBAI JAAKE PARTY USSE PADNE KELIYA REVIEWS DIJIYE ISS BAAR JALDI UPDATE KARNE KI KOSHISH KARUNGI AND ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS AB JALDI STORY PADIYE BAAKI BAATE BAAD MEIN**

**AB AAGE**

**They killed kaalo and went towards Shona**

Abhi:beta tum theek ho?

Shone:haan mein theek hun uncle par aap sab ko tho chot lagi hai

ACP:yeh kuch nai beta hum raste mein hospital jaayengey chalo ab jaldi se

And they started moving towards Mumbai in middle the stopped at Dhaba for dinner

**IN DHABA**

Shone don't know that it is Daya in girl's dress so she said

Shone:aunty aap theek ho?

Daya doesn't know that she's talking with him so he turned around to see to whom she is talking

Daya:beta aap kisse baat kar rahe ho?

Shone:aap se?

Daya:phir aapne aunty kyun kaha?

Shone:acha tikhe…didi kya mein aap ko didi bula sakti hun

Daya looked at her in shock rest all burst into laugh

Daya:beta didi nahi bhaiya ya phir uncle bich mein yeh didi kaha se aagayi

Shone(to abhi in whispering tone):dekha uncle meine kaha thana ki yeh ajeeb hai dekho didi nahi bhaiya mein ek ladki ko bhaiya ya uncle kaise bula sakti hun aap hi batayiye

Abhijeet burst into laugh after hearing this

Abhi:beta meine kaha thana baad mein pata chalegi aap ko abhi tak pata nai chala

Shone:kya? In confusion

Abhi:yehi ki yeh ladki nahi aadmi hai and laughed

Shone:kya?yeh sach mein uncle hain mujhe pehle se hi lag raha tha ki yeh itne ajeeb kyu hai?

All burst into laughter

Daya:beta ab tho aap mujhe uncle hi bulayengi na?

Shone:haan uncle

Abhi:Daya pehle tu yeh ladki ke kapde utar ke aadmi ka kapde pehen

Daya:lekin mere paas apne kapde nahi hai

Abhi:kya? Tho ab tu Mumbai aisehi aayega

Daya:haan

Rajat:sir kyu na hum raste mein Daya sir keliye kapde le

ACP:theek hai yaha ek mall hai usme jaingay

Abhi:theek hai sir chaliye

**IN SHOP**

Salesman:boliye mam aapko kaise kapde chahiye he said looking towards Daya

Again all burst into laugh except Daya

He said angrily

Daya:dekhiye mujhe jo chahiye mein le lunga

Salesman got afraid with his voice:ok mam and he went away

Daya took one pair of his casual wear and changed and then they reached Mumbai

Because of night time everyone stayed in Duo's home

Abhi:pata hai Daya aaj mein kitana khush hun

Daya:ha Abhi wo tho hein aaj finally humne usse maar diya aur ab humare ghar mein hein hum log

Abhi:haan yaar pata hain mein kitana dar gaya uss din jab Shona kitni dari hui thi

Daya:haan yaar aaj tho wo khush hum bhi khush

Abh:haan yaar chal sote hain

Daya:good night Abhi

Abhi:haan good night

And they slept

**THE END**

**Sooooooooo sorry for late and short update zyada update nahi kar payi aur yehi end hein**

**BYE **

**URS LOVEABHI**


End file.
